30 Almas
by Lena-kun
Summary: EdWin Reto para 30Vicios LiveJournal //### 25 Alegría: -Puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo, estúpido. –se limpió como pudo las mejillas con la parte superior del hombro- Porque lo habéis conseguido. Gracias a vosotros, estoy llorando de alegría.


_Jojojo, dije que este fandom daba para mucho xD. Hasta para una tabla de los 30 vicios xD._

_Bueno, mi primera publicación dentro de ese mundillo, y espero que consiga las 30 palabrejas (nunca he escrito tantos fics en mi santa vida xD)_

_¡Y espero que alguien se digne a apoyarme en este caminito hacia los 30 fics! (Sí, pido reviews a gritos xD)_

_**Disclaimer**__: FMA no es mío, porque si no, mandaba a Envy a la tumba y resucitaba a Hughes xD._

_**Advertencias: **__Bueno, si sabes que es lo que se cuece por los altos mandos, no tiene Spoilers. Es dramático, así que… bueno, prefiero los de humor, pero bueno._

_**Localización: **__Sería un post manga._

* * *

30 almas

### Alegría ~ 25

El ambiente tan tenso que hasta hace poco se podía palpar en aquella habitación, como un nudo que cortaba sus respiraciones, se fue aflojando hasta deshacerse y desaparecer. Todo gracias a tres simples palabras que habían hecho suspirar de alivio sus almas.

"**Fuera de peligro"**

Sí… porque los Elric estaban vivos y Amestris continuaba en pie.

Aun cuando todos se habían puesto una mano en el pecho y habían sonreído con renovadas esperanzas, marchándose mientras charlaban con tranquilidad, ella aún era incapaz de controlar el temblor que había comenzado en sus rodillas y amenazaba con tirarla al suelo. Decidió arrastrar un viejo taburete al centro de la doble habitación, en medio de las dos camas. Winry cerró los ojos y respiró con rapidez repetidas veces, intentando calmarse e ignorar el incómodo escozor que empezaba a nacer en sus ojos y que hacía que le ardiese la nariz.

Casi no podía recordar la última vez que había llorado, pero la sensación de cuando se empieza a hacerlo no es fácil de olvidar.

Alargó sus manos. Primero la derecha, sujetando con fuerza la huesuda y pálida mano de Alphonse. Podía notar latir de sangre a través de sus venas, cada hueso clavándosele en la palma, pero no la importaba. Porque volvía a ser él.

Volvía a ser Alphonse Elric. Nunca más la perfecta sujeción de alma, nunca más un recuerdo de humanidad. Estaba ahí y era tangible y humano, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Y el escozor de los ojos se le hizo un poco más insoportable al recordar cuanto había sufrido ese chico de apenas 15 años.

La mano izquierda se topó con otra mano distinta, fuerte y suave. Acarició los dedos, dedos que tenían que ser de metal, _pero que ya no lo eran. _Palma y muñeca que tenían que ser frías y lisas, pero que estaban llenas de surcos y que irradiaban calor contra ella. Y apretó fuertemente esa mano, porque quería sentir ese calor, quería **sentirla,** quería sentir ambas pieles contra la suya después de tantos años añorándolas.

Y agachó la cabeza. El temblor había ascendido y las lágrimas le quemaban en el borde de las cuencas.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que quería llorar, pero que no podía. Porque se había encadenando en la promesa que Edward hizo, porque él la había condicionado a reprimir su llanto y guardárselo debajo de todas las preocupaciones, los peligros y la tensión, las noches sin dormir y los días sin vivir.

-¿Por qué… lloras…?

La pregunta la sobresaltó, y como el disparo en una carrera, marcó la salida de las lágrimas. Y cuando miró a su izquierda y vio a Edward consciente, las lágrimas la resbalaron con mayor rapidez. Este hizo una mueca de dolor. Le dolía hasta hablar porque cada sílaba se le clavaba en la garganta, y haber levantado los ojos para averiguar quien le estaba cortando la circulación de su nuevo brazo había supuesto un esfuerzo mayor que el de salvar a la nación.

-Yo… lloro por mí –respondió después de un rato, con la voz aguda por la emoción- Por todo lo que me he aguantado. Y también por ti y por Al, –apretó más la mano del nombrado- Porque sé que ni estando así llorareis. Lloro por los tres y por la promesa que un día me hicisteis. "_La próxima vez que nos veamos, Al y yo habremos recuperado nuestros cuerpos"_. Se te olvidó el pequeño detalle de "Estaremos hechos polvo e inconscientes durante semanas", genio.

Si a Edward no le doliese incluso respirar, habría sonreído.

-Puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo, estúpido. –se limpió como pudo las mejillas con la parte superior del hombro- Porque lo habéis conseguido. Gracias a vosotros, estoy llorando de **alegría**.

Edward la miró antes de cerrar los ojos, suspirando y satisfecho.

-Siempre… cumplo mis promesas- la respondió, mientras se dormía al abrigo del calor de ella. Y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, desde hace muchas batallas y penurias, él también se sintió feliz por todo. Y aunque no lo hacía físicamente, también lloraba por dentro de alegría, porque todo volvía a estar bien y seguiría así.

* * *

_Tenía ganas de hacer un post manga. No sé, me imagino una escena así para una parte del final de FMA (Aunque quizás sin camas ni hospitales) pero bueno. Como siempre, el final me costó horrores y el final es una mierda. Gracias xD.  
_

_Y lo que digo siempre. ¿Qué tal un intercambio equivalente?_

_Vosotros me dejáis review contándome lo que os gusta y lo que no, en lo que puedo mejorar._

_Y como intercambio, yo mejoro y vosotros no os tragáis porquerías para este fandom. _

_Todos ganamos xD._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_

* * *

_

**By Lena: 7-03-09**


End file.
